


Just Porn Without Plot, Honestly

by CrunchyPickles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyPickles/pseuds/CrunchyPickles
Summary: Contains toplock, a power bottom and gentle neck grabbing. Thaaat's about it tbh.





	Just Porn Without Plot, Honestly

In the bedroom Sherlock stood in front of his wardrobe, hanging his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. It was another day done and with his case finished sooner than he expected, the detective was becoming uninspired as the hours wore by. 

 

“I can help you with that.” John said from behind, snaking his hands around the younger man’s ribs as unbuttoned the rest of his shirt with relative ease then began undoing the trousers.

 

“You’re a bit frisky this evening.” Sherlock commented, busying himself with undoing the button on his sleeve, looking over his shoulder. John tilted his head upwards as he pushed the dress pants from Sherlock’s hips.

 

“It been ages since we shagged.” He reasoned with a grin, gracelessly sliding his hand into the detective’s underwear. Sherlock had to look away and squint as he recalled the last time, trying not to be affected.

 

“Last week.” Sherlock pointed out and placed his hand on John’s wrist as the older man held his shaft.

 

“ _ Ages _ .” John stressed, ignoring the hold and started jerking him off underneath the thin cloth.

 

“John.” Sherlock sighed closing his eyes for a moment, holding his wrist tighter. John groaned with annoyance, reluctantly pulling his hand out, the younger man turned around to face him. “John, to be honest I don’t feel that energetic tonight.” He admitted with a sheepish smile. John scrunched his lips as he looked away for a moment, trying not to get annoyed, then decided to skip the buttons of his shirt and simply pulled it over his head.

 

“Can you still get it up?” The doctor asked straightforwardly, Sherlock frowned as he watched John undo his jeans.

 

“Get an erection? Obviously.” 

 

“Good, I’ll ride you then.” John decided, kicking off his underwear and jeans, standing naked with his hands on his hips, looking to Sherlock with a challenging expression. The younger man snorted as he looked away, smiling as he took off his watch.

 

“I guess I can’t argue with that.” Sherlock said in playful tone, John suddenly reached out, grabbing his wrist and in a moment, the detective found himself lying on the bed and John was crawling over his legs, “If you waited a moment I could have gotten my pants off.” He teased gently as he watched John pull them off his hips, lifting up slightly to accommodate. John didn’t say anything, instead began licking the shaft, hearing Sherlock inhale sharply.

 

“You’re such a lazy bastard.” John said quietly, taking the shaft into his hand and pumped a few times, feeling his mouth salivate as Sherlock’s dick stiffened up, then took the head into his mouth. He kept his bobbing shallow, mainly focusing on sucking the head while his hand continued to jerk the shaft, his end goal was only to get Sherlock hard.

 

“John, more.” Sherlock asked gently, placing his hand on John’s neck, impulsive thoughts telling him to simply pushed him further. The younger man’s body became hotter as he felt John’s hand slide to the base and take more into his mouth, the head brushing the back of his throat, Sherlock laid back, only for the doctor to pull his mouth away completely. John sat up and moved up Sherlock’s body, looking rather smug, the detective didn’t take it to heart as he noticed a string of saliva going down the older man’s chin, reaching over and wiped it away.

 

“Prick.” John cursed, turning his head away, then moved to opened the nightstand, grabbing the lubricant and condoms, pushing one condom to Sherlock’s chest.

 

“You’re so abusive tonight.” Sherlock commented, opening the condom and slipped it over his fingers, John pouring some lubricant over them.

 

“Yeah, you but get off on it.” John said in return, scooting close so their chests pressed together, the younger man brought his fingers to John’s rear, snaking straight for his asshole, pressing two fingers inside, John clung to Sherlock and sighed, trying his best not to moan and pressed his face into the detective’s shoulder. Sherlock knew John was trying his best to hold back, pushing in deeper and began brushing both fingers against the other man’s prostate teasingly, hearing a throaty groan in return. John licked his lips, pulling back with a slight flush, “That’s enough.” He decided, pusing Sherlock’s hand away.

 

With some excitement, John grabbed the second condom, scooting back, tearing the wrapper with his teeth, wrapping up Sherlock’s erection. The detective sat back, putting another pillow behind him and got comfortable while John took the lead, holding the base of the other man’s erection, guiding the head to his hole and lowered his hips slowly. John wasn't prepped long enough, but the strain was its own pleasure, his erection twitching as he pushed down. Sherlock let out a drawn out sigh, holding John’s leg, keeping his sight on John as the older man closed his eyes, keeping his lips sealed as he was fully seated and held there for a moment, arranged his footing. Feathery blond lashes fluttered a few times, John stared into nothing as he adjusted to the girth of Sherlock’s erection, breath shaking for a moment. Once he was in control, John began thrusting into Sherlock’s erection, keeping his eyes set on the other man’s neck rather than his face, panting through his nose as pleasure radiated from stretching muscles while he moved. Sherlock watched with titillation, his hand still holding one thigh, his eyes linger on John’s torso which had a rather enticing shake as the older man picked up the pace.

 

“John, are you giving me the silent treatment?” Sherlock asked playfully, but his breathless voice was betraying him, he brought his right hand to John’s mouth, pushing it open with his fingers, fingertips met with a hot breath and saliva coating them quickly, warm, wet tongue sliding between them. Sherlock decided to prod further, watching John’s face closely and began thrusting his hips upwards. John glared, but couldn’t stop the moan that was muffled by Sherlock’s fingers then pushed his hand away.

 

“Yes.” John admitted with some annoyance, placing his hands on Sherlock’s chest, using it as leverage to pick up the pace, his waning erection bouncing as he was thrusting himself on Sherlock’s erection, groaning through gritted teeth as the head brushed his prostate. Sherlock’s body felt heavy as he was taken with equal pleasure, holding John by the hips and watched as the other man threw his head back.

 

“John, look at me.” Sherlock called out, hand reaching out to grab him by the jaw. They looked each other in the eyes while John continued to move, the doctor licked his lips with some annoyance and narrowed his eyes.

 

“You’re so demanding for someone so lazy.” John mentioned, his hands slid up from Sherlock’s chest and gently wrapped around muscular neck. Sherlock held his breath from surprised, eyes bulging. John was left grinning as he paused his movements, “Fuck.” The older man cried out with excitement, using his thumb to tip Sherlock’s head back, still holding his neck. The detective began to pant, heart beating quickly from the sensation of both hands on his neck, but his erection twitched slightly inside John. 

 

In truth most negative feelings John had for Sherlock dulled down once they became intimate, but John felt neglected and spiteful, finding the sight of his hands on Sherlock’s neck an arousing sight, needing to adjust his knees as he rode the younger man harder and faster, panting through clenched teeth with excitement. For Sherlock, there was that minor fear of blood being withheld to his brain but realized John’s hold wasn’t quite that malicious, closing his eyes. Large hand sliding between John’s thighs and began jerking off bouncing erection.

 

“Yes!” John hissed out, his hands still holding Sherlock’s neck as he was soon lost to pleasure, “Faster.” He demanded, eyes firmly locked on muscular neck before he found himself hit with a rather intense orgasm, semen splattering on pale stomach. When the last drops of his cum were milked out, John finally let go of Sherlock’s neck, but the detective wasn’t finished. 

 

Sherlock practically pushed the older man off of him, getting off the bed and yanked off the condom, John sat there, tired and trying to gather some semblance of reality when Sherlock grabbed him by the back of the hair and stuffed his erection into panting mouth. After a few sloppy thrusts, John wrapped his lips firmly around the shaft, sucking softly, while Sherlock put in the effort to fuck his mouth. Sherlock intentionally angled John’s head so they were looking at each other as he moved, biting his bottom lip, John glaring up at him.

 

“You’re such a brat.” Sherlock scolded, pushing his erection as the angle would allow, feeling John groan around his shaft, thrusting a few more times then pulled out completely. With a few more jerks of his cock, Sherlock came on John’s face, enjoying the mild annoyance crossing the older man’s face as semen splattered on his mouth, cheek and his brow.

 

“And you’re a fucking bastard.” John said in return, taking the shaft and brought the bulbous head into his mouth, sucking out the remains of Sherlock’s cum.

 

John was left panting as he laid on his back, Sherlock having gone to the bathroom to wipe away the semen on his stomach and came back, using a damp cloth to wipe the mess he left on John’s face.

 

“Thanks.” John said with a grin, Sherlock left the cloth on the nightstand before crawling into bed and kissed him tenderly. They moved to cuddle each other, Sherlock was already half asleep when John let out a deep sigh and let himself fall asleep, holding each other.

 


End file.
